


Naughty or Nice

by LuxInvictus



Series: Supernatural Advent Calendar Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward questions, Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/pseuds/LuxInvictus
Summary: Castiel comes to Dean with a very serious concern.





	Naughty or Nice

-.-.-.-.-

The last verse of “Frosty the Snowman” fills the bunker kitchen as Dean cracks an egg over the mixture of ground beef and bread crumbs. He sings along gleefully off-key, stretching out the last note as long as he can, then swigs down a gulp of beer and toasts himself with a grin. It’s cheesy as hell, but he loves this stupid music. It’s not Zep or the Stones, but he can set them aside for a few weeks a year and let Gene Autry and Jimmy Durante rule the holidays.

Besides, it pisses off Sam when he deliberately butchers timeless holiday classics. Something something joy and holiday spirit and “stop being a Grinch, Dean” because Christmas.

Too bad Mr. Cindy Lou Who isn’t here to enjoy Dean’s godawful performance. Apparently they “need” salad with dinner if they’re having burgers, and since Dean has a standing no-nasty-green-shit-in-my-refrigerator policy, Sam is out on a grocery run getting nasty green shit.

Taking another drink from his bottle, Dean carefully dumps Worcestershire sauce into the bowl and adds a dash of cayenne pepper and some minced garlic. The spices tickle his nose and make his mouth water. Oh, this shit’s gonna be so good. He starts kneading the mix by hand just as the next song comes on the radio.

Grinning, he echoes the words just like he did when he was a kid.

“ _Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_ …”

“Reindeer!” Dean shouts to the empty kitchen as he forms eight patties from the mix: one for Sam, the rest for him and Cas. Mostly him.

“ _…had a very shiny nose…_ ”

“Like a lightbulb!” He leans forward and grabs a baby carrot out of the open bag on the counter with his mouth. Hunters need good eyesight and all that shit. At least that’s what he tells Sam.

“ _…and if you ever saw it…_ ”

“Saw it!” Dean sings around his daily serving of veggies.

“ _…you would even say_ —”

“Dean.” Castiel’s solemn, gravelly voice fills the kitchen.

Dean manages not to choke on the carrot. Damn it, he should be used to the angel popping up out of nowhere by now. Swallowing harshly, he glances over his shoulder and finds himself staring into Cas’s deep blue eyes. His stomach does a flip-flop, and even though it’s frosty as a snowman in the bunker, warmth fills him like he just threw back a shot of good whiskey.

“Dude. Personal space,” he says out of habit.

“Of course. But that is not what you said last night,” Cas says, dutifully backing up an entire inch.

Dean sucks in his cheeks to hide the smile trying to split his face open. Shaking his head, he turns back to the burgers and finishes forming the patties. “So what’s up, man?” he asks as nonchalantly as possible, mouthing another carrot out of the bag like the proud heathen he is.

Cas hesitates a moment, then says without preamble, “Have I been naughty or nice?”

As it turns out, carrots aren’t breathable.

Forgetting all about proper kitchen hygiene, Dean slams a fist into his chest to dislodge the carrot. Before he can suffer the shame of having “killed by vegetables” written on his tombstone, Castiel grabs him around the waist and performs a perfect Heimlich maneuver. Orange chunks spew out his mouth and splatter the cabinets with wet splorts.

“Thanks man,” Dean husks as one of the chunks slides down the cabinet and lands dangerously close to the burgers. Coughing, he turns his full attention to the angel still holding him in his arms. “Now what the hell is this about being naughty or nice?”

Cas blinks up at him slowly, brow wrinkled, then takes a deep breath like he’s about to announce something earthshattering. “Santa Clause is making a list of naughty people and nice people, and —”

Dean loses it. Gripping Cas for support, he laughs so hard his ribs hurt and his eyes tear up.

Cas pushes him away, eyes narrowed. “It’s not funny, Dean. Santa is coming to town soon. This is _urgent_.”

Dean props himself up on the counter, so weak from laughing he can barely stand up. Cas glares at him, pink lips pinched in an adorable little scowl, and okay, he should probably take this more seriously if he doesn’t want to sleep alone. Sucking in a wheezy breath, Dean turns away for a moment to collect himself, then reaches out for Cas, still snorting and giggling under his breath. The angel crosses his arms over his chest and takes a step back, but relents as Dean strokes his hands along Cas’s arms and lets Dean pull him into a hug.

“Dude, it’s just a song,” Dean says, nuzzling his nose into Cas’s unruly mop of dark hair. “Besides, I don’t think you know how to be naughty, so you’ve got nothin’ to worry about.”

Shuffling his feet, Cas pulls back slightly and runs his hands down Dean’s chest. “But what about the Leviathans, and saying ‘yes’ to Lucifer, and —”

“Hey.” Dean gently tilts Cas’s chin up, making the angel look him in the eye. “Don’t think about that, okay? It doesn’t matter. Not anymore.” If he could, he’d reach into Cas’s mind and make the angel believe it. He settles for pressing a kiss to Cas’s forehead instead.

Tilting his head to the side, Castiel bites his lip and glances up at Dean from underneath dark lashes. “Are you serious?”

Dean’s breath catches in his throat. That look just does things to him, makes him feel all warm and tingly. Smiling, he nods and rubs soothing circles into Cas’s back. “Hell yeah, I’m serious. And if Santa has a problem with that, he can come talk to me and my gun,” he adds with a wink as he leans in and captures Cas’s lips.

Cas tugs Dean close and returns the kiss enthusiastically, tongue sweeping along Dean’s bottom lip. Dean moans and lets him in, and for a moment the world just falls away and the only thing that matters, that even is, is Cas. As they kiss, Dean can feel all the angel’s worry and tension from his existential Christmas crisis melt away. When they finally pull apart, Cas’s fingertips skimming along the stubble on his jawline, they’re both a little breathless.

Before this can turn into a full on chick flick moment, Dean claps Cas heartily on the back and then lets him go. “If we’re having dinner tonight, I’ve gotta finish making these burgers. Wanna help?”

Cas’s eyes light up, all thoughts of a vengeful score-keeping Santa apparently as far from his mind as eating whatever stupid salad Sam tosses together is from Dean’s. “Yes Dean. I would like that very much.”

-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are fabulous! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @this-darkness-light for more Supernatural stuff and a whole lot of randomness


End file.
